A Saint's Shattered Shield
by Random Rockets
Summary: When Saint Astraea was slain Garl Vinland lost everything: His honor, his purpose, and his love. After his death at the hands of the Demon Slayer Garl is whisked away by the Monumental and sent through an Archstone to a land plagued by Blight. Uncertain of his purpose Garl finds meaning in aiding Neria and Alistair overcome the blight.
1. Camp side conversations

**This was something that came to me at 2AM of all times. I always liked the backstory of Demon Souls, particularly that of Garl Vinland and Saint Astraea. It was dark and tragic and I always felt horrible for killing them. Anyway I wanted to feature Vinland in Dragon Age dealing with his loss and trying to help Neria Surana defeat the blight. So without further ado: The prologue of The Saint's Shattered Shield.**

The Saint's Shattered Shield

"I have a question if I may be so bold." A soft lilting voice said from behind me. I awoke at the first syllable accustomed to light sleep, immediately reaching for Bramd. I stopped myself short remembering that I was safe for the moment and turned over on my bedroll to face one of my temporary companions. A woman of medium build and soft red hair crouched a few feet from me with wariness filling her light blue eyes. Her hair hung loosely a few inches above her chainmail covered shoulders and was partially braided.

I sat up from my bedroll and folded my legs under me sighing from the loss of a chance to sleep. "What do you wish to know, my lady?" My tenor voice muffled slightly by the sliver helmet I always wore.

"You have traveled with our merry group of misfits for a week." Leliana said with a small smile gesturing to the other tents and the golem several yards away. "And I have never seen you remove your armor nor your helmet. Why do you hide your face from us?" The bard's smile dropped and was replaced with a look of sad concern. She lowered herself from her crouch to sit on the dirt across from me.

My shoulders slumped a little at her question. It was a reminder of my failure; my only failure in a life of successes, and the only one that mattered. "Truthfully I am afraid that if I take my armor off the sun may burn me to a crisp." I chuckled darkly.

Amusement filled Leliana's eyes as she smiled for a moment before her gaze became serious and her smile fell. She wasn't easy to deter.

"Why does it concern you?" I folded my hands in my lap rubbing circles on the edge of my gauntleted thumbs. "You do not know me and soon you may never see me again." It was a comfort she could not see my face covered by the faceless silver plate. It was an enormous advantage seeing out of the dark silver helmet and none seeing inward.

"It concerns me because we all have lost someone. I recognize it when I see it." The bard replied. She motioned her head towards Alistair's tent where muffled sobs could be heard occasionally for the loss of the man he loved as a father. I listened quietly as his grief poured out in spurts as opposed to the flood earlier in the evening. "We heal with time." Leliana continued. "We move forward and allow our past to heal from a gaping wound to a small scar." She said with conviction her eyes full of understanding.

I bowed my head at her words. Truly I had been wallowing in my grief since I failed. After my failure at the hands of the Demon Slayer I laid in that putrid swamp for days. The edges of my Soul Form being eaten away by the poisonous water to the point where I couldn't remember anything but her name…Dearest Astraea..

"All I needed in life was God and Astraea." I started my voice choking. "And when God turned his back on us I still had her." Grief started to well up long suppressed. I took my helmeted head in my hands and pushed back the tears. _"Not while her killer lives." _ I swore. "Then that bastard took her from me!" I said, my hands shaking with rage. My vision was becoming blurry at the edges, my control was slipping. "I should have convinced her to abandon our quest, we were fools." I said quietly, my hands dropping to my lap, my head hanging. "We believed that with the power of God we would purify the Valley of Defilement. But Umbasa abandoned us and Astraea would not turn back, so neither could I."

I looked up to see that Leliana was quiet at my words and her eyes were wide and filled with horror. She broke her gaze from my covered face and stared at the grass. For several minutes we sat in silence.

"Goodnight Ser Garl." She said abruptly as she stood. She walked quickly over towards her tent and crawled inside. It seems that speaking unfavorably of God was not a good choice with her. Soon I could hear her praying softly to her Maker before she prepared to sleep. I chuckled at the idea. "_I used to pray to Umbasa three times a day. It didn't care. When I learned the truth it was far more ironic than I could have ever believed." _I mused.

I sat there listening to the sounds of the night trying to find peace. The crickets and various insects were calmly going about their lives providing a background noise to the turmoil inside my heart. I alternated between reminiscing of my time with Astraea and plotting ways to return to the Nexus to find and kill the Demon Slayer and all that aided him.

I lay back on my bedroll with my hands cushioning me behind my armored head. _"I can't take the armor off Leliana because I spent so much time in it I'm not comfortable out of it." _I thought with a sigh. I rolled over on my side and reached out to pat Bramd's pommel. "_We certainly have traveled far old friend." _My eyes fell on the sheathed sword lying next to my pack. My mind was uneasy at the sight of it. It was given to me by Astraea's doppelgänger during the pilgrim's path back in Haven, her words haunting as she held it out for me to take. _Take this gift from me and let your heart heal from my loss. Let Garl Vinland climb out of the Valley of Defilement and never look back. _I only pulled the sword from it's sheathe once. When I finally did so my arm was unfamiliar with swords from wielding Bramd for so long. It's White iron blade dull in the light of the dying campfire. Its hilt and cross guard were thin and elegant with the pommel being small and carved with the symbol of Umbasa. I had never held a demon weapon before but when I pulled that sword I knew. It was made from Astraea's demon soul and it was all that was left of her. The warden and his companions didn't know why I wept but they knew enough to leave it well enough alone.

I lowered my hand to my side and shut my eyes. I could at least catch some sleep before we continued our march to Redcliff and we still had near a week to go. I wasn't unaccustomed to long marches; I simply didn't want to deal with the small warden's questions. I smiled to myself at the thought. She was annoying but was honest and eager for knowledge about Boletaria and helping me return. The least I could do was answer his questions.

Neria and Alistair had a lot on their plates. They had already gathered the Dalish to the Grey Warden banner and were on their way to save Arl Eamon. All that was left was the circle where Neria was from and the dwarves. They would need all the help they could get. _I will help them for a time I suppose. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**As always read/review if you don't mind, an author always needs encouragement(or a swift kick in the ass) on what they're doing right and what they're doing wrong. Stay classy everyone.**


	2. To Redcliffe

The Saint's Shattered Shield.

"You never told us where you're from Garl."

I was pulled from my daydream by a tenor voice behind me. I pivoted my waist to see Alistair standing behind and above me. The man's sandy blond hair was disheveled as if he had recently awoken and bags sat under his eyes from lack of sleep.

I smiled behind my helmet when I saw the young man stood slightly in front of Neria as if trying place himself between us. He already had his splintmail on and his pack on his shoulder. The little mage was attired in her blue mages robes as usual. She smirked from behind the ex-Templar clearly amused by her companion's protective nature.

"No I didn't." I said as I pulled myself to my feet, armor glinting in the morning sun. "I suppose you want to know." I sighed. This wasn't something I wanted to talk at length about. I reached down and pulled my pack onto my shoulder before reaching for Bramd. I grasped the handle of my Warhammer and slung it up onto my shoulder, not easy when it's a four foot iron rod topped with a solid iron piece the weight of a man.

Neria and Alistair looked at me with amusement.

"Overcompensating for something?" Alistair said with a smirk. Neria giggled but covered her mouth with her hand.

I chuckled lightly; I had heard that refrain many times. "It is symbolic of the weight of honor and duty." I responded. "Honor to uphold what is right, and heavy enough to remind its owner at all times." I paused. "It's also very good for bashing in the heads of those that keep bothering me about carrying an anvil on a stick." I said lightly since they could not see my smile.

Both of the Wardens laughed at my words. Neria kept on smiling as their laughter died while Alistair's face became slightly more serious.

"I can tell when someone tries to dodge a topic; come on out with the embarrassing stories. If you do I'll tell you about me putting on a dress and dancing the Remigold." He said, the corner of his mouth turning upwards.

"I'd like to hear that story for sure." I said with a chuckle, before considering my next words.

I braced myself, these memories were not pleasant. "Well if you must know I am from a land by the name of Boletaria, it was my home before I came to your Fereldan." I began. I noticed the black haired witch listening from across the broken down campsite.

"You can come out and listen with the Wardens my lady. This tale is for any that would care to listen." I called politely. The witch scowled before treading closer, seeming too proud to be seen as eager.

"I originally was a knight of no title aside from various bandit groups I slew for coin." I chuckled as Leliana and Sten joined us as we all started towards the imperial highway. The giant didn't seem to be paying attention but Leliana was had a slight look of disdain on her pretty face.

"I was dispatching a group of particularly tenacious bandits when I discovered they had taken a captive that was none other than the newly appointed sixth Saint of Boletaria." Our group climbed up onto the imperial highway and headed east.

"Astraea believed that I was sent by Umbasa to save her, I disagreed but she wouldn't hear of it. She insisted on appointing me head of her guard, with my predecessor dead for maybe an hour. Honestly I thought she was attempting to trick me." I smiled at the memory as I walked.

My audience listened attentively but kept watch for bandits and other unsavory characters. Sten as usual had drifted towards the back and Leliana ranged to the front both keeping sharper eyes out.

"Eventually I accepted the post as her head guard and we returned to the capitol. When I tell you the church officials were appalled, it is not sufficient." I shifted Bramd to my left shoulder. "They refused to believe that their prestigious knight that was the head of the guard had been killed by ruffians and that a common hedge knight had rescued the Sixth Saint unaided. However when I took them to the site of the battle they believed me and approved Astraea's decision and saw that I was outfitted as you see now." I gestured to the dark silver plate armor I wore.

"For nigh on six years I served as Astraea's only guard, her sword and shield against any malcontents and would be murderers." My heart lay heavy in my chest at my words. "We would travel amongst the various homesteads and towns and provide healing to any that were in need, it was why she was appointed a Saint. The people loved her far more than the Fifth Saint Urbain."

"Then.. The colorless fog came." I whispered with a shudder. "It was the beginning of the end of shining Boletaria." The fog drove men and women mad, drove them to slay each other with anything they could find, whether it be sword, rock, or fist. As the initial chaos leveled off something started to happen to those that slew a large number of people. They would change physically; grow stronger, faster, form skins of iron and steel." They became the first demons to stalk the mass grave that is Boletaria."

Neria's head snapped up at the mention of demons. "That's not possible; demons are spirits of the fade not twisted perversions of people!" She blurted suddenly.

I turned and looked at her in puzzlement. "Maybe here they are. In Boletaria anyone could become a demon if they accumulated enough souls and heeded the call of the Old One." At the horrified look on their faces I continued. "Yes after the colorless fog engulfed the land men would slay one another, and from the corpses souls could be harvested. The greater the person, the greater the soul, and the greater the soul the more it is worth. "And if you encountered someone with a great many souls you could slay them and take the souls they had gathered." It was a vicious cycle that would never end.

"Surely warriors from other lands would come to aid the people?" Alistair asked with a queasy expression on his face. I could tell he was disgusted by the land I called home.

"Aye they would. But too often they were swallowed by the madness or they deliberately entered the fog to claim demon souls for themselves." I said with finality. I long wondered what which type the Demon Slayer that killed me fell into.

I didn't want to continue so I sought to turn the subject away from home. "Now Alistair I believe you said you would tell me of the time you danced the Remigold in a dress." I said nudging him with my elbow.

The others in the group exchanged glances and smirks as the young warrior reddened and spluttered.

"Did I say that? You must be mistaken with someone else." He said finally regaining his composer with a small smile.

"And here I thought you were an honorable knight that kept his word." I chuckled lightly.

"Nope I'm a scoundrel ex-Templar that became a scoundrel Grey Warden. No honor found here I'm afraid." The sandy blond quipped.

Our group of travelers followed the road down the imperial highway for several days heading farther and farther east. We had originally set out from the Frostback Mountains to the west and had traveled for a week and half towards Redcliff to deliver ashes to gain the support of an Arl Eamon. A Strange task, but considering the evidence of battle we passed on our way out of that temple the Wardens must believe them important.

Over time i learned that while most of the little fellowship was perfectly amiable towards me, none but Neria truly believed I was from another land. In fact the witch Morrigan stated I must have been befuddled and driven mad by the reavers of Haven to come up with such fantasies. I nearly took her head off with Bramd but Alistair caught my shoulder before I swung. He explained that she needled everyone with those remarks to belittle them. But I saw in his eyes that he agreed with the witch on some level.

Neria continued pestering me on Boletaria but I slowly steered her away from that line of questioning, it would not due to divide the group from her. No matter how comforting it is to have a sympathetic ear.

I questioned her about her quest and our destination and learned that they had their hands full. Saving a land from blight when the kingdom itself was arrayed against oneself, they would need as much help as they could. I learned the culture of Fereldan, of the chantry, and the plight of the mages. On that we could agree, that the church must be brought to heel and the mages given some freedom.

Redcliffe was finally coming into view on the edge of the horizon as dusk started to fall. Even in the dying light I could see the castle squatting on the edge of a high cliff connected to the mainland by a bridge nearly thirty meters long. The stone of the castle looked worn, as if it had stood the test of time and was still worthy. Neria urged us to push on through the night to the castle.

"Um have you forgotten the little issue we left here before we ran off to Haven?" The Templar asked pointedly. Neria turned to her comrade in annoyance. "Of course I haven't, how could I?" I was hoping that the ashes could be used to force the demon out as well. I don't want to kill a child just to force a demon out of him just for it to return later. "

I lifted my head from my position near the back of the group. I had been deep in thought on ways to return to Boletaria when I heard Neria's words. I pushed past the witch and walked beside Neria. "You have a demon to slay?" I asked tentatively.

Neria turned to me in surprise. "Yes a young boy is possessed and we need to drive it out, I wish to try the ashes before we have to kill him. Why?"

I shifted uncomfortably as everyone's eyes had shifted to me. "I have experience banishing spirits and the like." I lowered my head. "I wish to be useful to those that shared a campfire and their food with me."

I raised my head a fraction to peek at the lithe elven girl. Her face bore a faint smile. "Of course you can Ser Garl on one condition." Neria stopped walking and turned towards me with a shark-like grin. "You must take off your helmet and let us see your face." She proclaimed with her eyes lit up in triumph.

Only Sten and Shale continued walking at this announcement, the former muttering "Parshara." Before stopping ten feet down the road waiting with a disapproving look in his eyes. The golem stopped and sighed as if we were inconveniencing it in the worst possible way.

I froze for a moment before looking around at the rest of the group all of them watching with interest filling their eyes. "Oh I wonder if he is truly a she." Morrigan cackled for a moment before falling silent.

I sighed deeply, this was an inconvenience. "Very well." I said flatly.

I reached up to my silver helm and ran my fingers over the edge of the crest atop my helm. I couldn't see it but I could feel it. Two trees intertwined to symbolize the union of the Saint's guard and the Holy knights. It had virtually zero meaning to me, but it was a comforting symbol of what I once had.

I grasped at the crest with my left hand and undid the chin strap with my right and lifted my helm up and off my face. The last piece to come clear was the chainmail gorget that covered my collar bone and connected to my chest piece. Cool air brushed my face as soft as her hands…I choked on the memory for a moment before turning my attention to my fellow travelers.

All of their faces were pale and horrified. Alistair and Neria were horrified but Leliana had a mix of pity in her eyes as well. Morrigan's once smiling face had turned to bewilderment much to my enjoyment.

I dropped my silver helm to the cobblestone of the highway and ran my hand slowly my collar bone feeling the old wound. It was a scar stretching across the gap between my collarbones an ugly knotted mark that seemed to radiate pain. The skin around it was pale unmarked white but the scare itself was blackened and dead.

My mind filled with the memory of that endless battle, sweat pouring from my body as I felled foe after foe in that putrid muck. My heart burned as I recalled the slayer's sad but determined face. "I received this defending Astraea from the demon slayers." I said solemnly my violet eyes filled with fury and anguish at the thought of his face. "But in the end it didn't matter. No matter how hard I fought, no matter how many times I killed that _**MONSTER" **_ I nearly shouted. Leliana and Alistair backed up a step, while Neria stood fast her eyes filled with pity. "He just kept coming; he would die and be reborn minutes later." I swallowed back my anguish, the hand holding Bramd squeezing until I felt my hand would break. I released and sighed.

"No matter what I could have done, I could not have saved Astraea nor stopped him. Forgive me I am trying to make peace with it." I apologized, bowing to my comrades. Silence reigned among my companions, their eyes full of emotion.

"While I still do not believe your story, you have my sympathy Garl. For what it's worth." Morrigan said with a nod of her head.

I nodded in reply and ran my hands over my chin covered in black stubble. I may not grow much hair but I haven't shaved in years.

"So may we continue?" I asked. I picked up my helm and wiped what little dirt stuck to it off. I tucked it under my arm as I looked questioningly at Neria.

The elven grey Warden nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Yes we need to hurry." The company hurried to catch up with Sten and Shale who were already walking further towards Redcliff village and the castle.

As passed through the dark village I glanced around. There wasn't any people nearby every house was dark. A village of this size should have somebody up and about at all times usually.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Alistair. The ex-Templar looked over with wariness in his eyes.

He glanced around as well and loosened his sword in its sheath. "They were attacked by an army of undead controlled by the demon in the castle; they still lock their doors every night. We had best be cautious."

We continued on to the castle and found the gates open but no guards posted. The wind whistled through the raised portcullis in a mournful keen that raised the hairs on my arms. As we moved further into the courtyard I got a sense of power emanating from further in. It felt cloying and thick as if it was a fog filling the air, giving it an oppressive aura. At the far end the doors to the keep hung open on their hinges.

"Do you feel that?" I said. I loosened the strap on my shield to pull it off my back and I settled with Bramd at the ready. The air was thickening as we climbed the steps to the doors of the keep.

"Yep definitely the demon's work." Alistair said through gritted teeth. "We should have dealt with Conner before we left, or gone to the circle of Magi immediately. Who knows what havoc the creature has wrought?"

I stepped through the open doors and shuddered. The presence of a demon was strong. I proceeded down the hall with everyone else following in file behind me. I entered the chamber and laid Bramd on the floor and pulled the sword given to me by Astraea's ghost. The others gave me a questioning look as I laid the Warhammer down in the corner. The blueblood sword rang in my hand as I settled into a defensive stance and advanced towards the figure lying in front of the cold hearth. Neria hissed orders at the rest of the companions to search the rest of the castle.

It was a small child curled up into a ball facing the massive fireplace as if struggling for warmth. His short brown hair was tousled and matted with dried blood that couldn't have been his. He lay there shivering in well-made clothes that were stained from long wear.

As we approached the child something stirred. The air shifted as if something was uncoiling and becoming aware. The child stirred and rolled over to face us. His eyes flicked open wide and dark, filled with an otherworldly presence. It stood to face me and my companions. A childish smile flicking across its face.

"Do whatever it is you are going to do Garl." Neria whispered behind me. She had her staff in hand and her hands were dancing a pattern for a spell. Alistair had his blade at the ready with his shield up and Leliana had her bow ready. The others filed into the other room searching for survivors as we dealt moved to deal with the demon.

I nodded and reached into my side pouch and pulled forth my talisman. It was a small knife with red thread wrapped around the handle and the symbol of Umbasa etched into the handle. _You had better help me now you greedy son of a bitch or so help me I will come back to Boletaria to end you. _I thought at the Old One. It didn't respond, it never did but it still felt good to shout at it.

I approached the possessed child until I stood mere feet away from him with my talisman in hand. I went to raise it when it spoke.

"You keep strange company emissary, those behind you seek to destroy me." The child spoke with a strange inflection in his voice. It was the high voice of a child but with an impossibly low undertone weaving in and out of his words. The child tilted its head arrogantly.

I gritted my teeth at its words, more than likely my company wouldn't trust me after this confrontation.

"I no longer serve them. I am a free man." I half-lied. I turned to look back at my companions and saw their eyes were mistrustful. Neria looked betrayed, the air around her shimmered with a blaze kept a hair from release.

"Yet I can still feel their influence upon your soul. The Demon's spawned by the Old One typically do not release their servants, I assume yours was destroyed?" The demon-child drawled.

"Yes." I whispered. "But that does not matter, I am here to destroy you and free this child."

"Oh come now let us make a deal. It will be the same as when you served another of our kind." The demon crooned stepping closer with a small smile on its face.

"No, that part of my life is done." I raised my talisman and spoke "_**BANISH" **_.

The demon screamed as my miracle took affect and ripped it from the child's body and forced it back into the fade where it came from.

I caught the boy as he collapsed and lowered him to the floor gently. _Rest child your ordeal is over. _I thought as I patted his copper hair. My heart lurched at the child's suffering; I remembered this happening often in the valley. _Not this time, he will survive._

I turned to my companions to find them armed against me. Neria's eyes burned with anger as she held her staff at the ready with a spell at the ready. Alistair stood just ahead of her with his shield raised and his sword held behind him ready to spear me. The others had a mix of disgust and anger on their faces. Except for Morrigan, her eyes burned with curiousity but she was ready to throw spells regardless.

"What deal with a demon did you make?" Neria asked angrily. I paused at her words. This would take care to navigate alive.

I gently lowered my sword, talisman, and shield to the floor and pulled my helm from my face to look them in the eyes.

"The deal I made." I began with a sigh. "Was that for every demon slayer I destroyed I would give their souls to my patron demon to become stronger." I sat slowly upon the stool nearest me. I slumped over on my seat and clasped my hands.

"Countless men and women I crushed with Bramd for her. I protected her as long as I could." I continued. "I loved her as well served her."

Neria's face froze at my words before she seemed to recover. The others didn't seem to catch on to my meaning for a moment before they shifted. Alistair's face fell as he realized the implications of my words.

"Yes Astraea was a demon." She was an Archdemon directly connected to the Old One of immense power." She spawned several demons to defend her realm and made me stronger to defend her as we harvested the souls of the Valley of Defilement." I sat up from my perch and looked Neria in the eyes.

The elven woman stared at me with unreadable eyes before replying. "So from what you have told me before..you are a demon in the making." She asked with uncertainty.

I inhaled deeply. "yes"

**Ok garl is a demon in the making I'm drawing this conclusion because he is a sane human serving an Archdemon and has more than likely slain many potential demon slayers and acquired their souls. In my headcanon he gave those souls to Astraea, who then gifted him with increased strength, speed, all that good stuff. Now as for Garl becoming a demon, i pull that from the fact that for a human to become a demon they must heed the call of the Old One and commit their soul to it for power. Since Astraea already became an Archdemon and Garl serves her he would slowly become a lesser demon on par in strength with the Penetrator and other humanoid demons.**

**Let me know what you think! **


	3. How to kill an Abomination

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me this!**

"So how did you get stuck with this Sten?" I called through the bars of my diminutive cell. Surprisingly quiet footsteps preceded the giant as he came close to my cell.

"My Kadan ordered me to prevent your escape." The giant rumbled, his piercing eyes reflecting the dim torches along the wall of the dungeon.

"Who?"

"The Warden."

"Ah, I take it you don't particularly care for this duty? Maybe the smell is getting to you?" A small sardonic smile crossed my face under my helm.

I was seated against the stone wall of my cell with my shoulder leaning against the bars holding me captive. It was the furthest point from the offending smell.

The Qunari glanced at the overflowing waste bucket and the puddle surrounding it in the corner. "Correct."

"Could you at least get me a new bucket?" I hoped against hope he would agree, I didn't let it show but the smell was suffocating.

"No."

"I will ask later then." I sighed and leaned my head against the bars lamenting my former companions' decisions.

After saving Conner and the demon possessing him announcing my half-demonic status Neria decided to lock me up in the dungeons until she decided what to do with me, I played along with the condition that I be allowed my sword in the cell as well. She left Sten to guard me while she went to the Circle to rally the mages to her banner.

A thought occurred to me. "Sten what do you think your Kadan" I rolled the unfamiliar word off my tongue. "Should do with me?"

"Bas Seerabas must be chained or destroyed." The Qunari crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"Well I am chained so that solves that conundrum." I knocked my knuckles against the bars letting out a clang.

Sten's eyes narrowed slightly. "I doubt it."

Sten stopped talking after that preferring to watch me with his black alien eyes, even when I used the still overflowing bucket. He would shift every now and then but ultimately was as expressive as a statue.

I spent my time reminiscing of Astraea, alternating between melancholy and joy for what we had before she was taken from me. Even though the giant didn't respond I talked myself hoarse about the people we helped and our eventual journey to the Valley of Defilement. I was leading up to my battle with the Demon Slayer when the door to the dungeon swung open with a squeal.

Both mine and Sten's head swiveled at the sound. As the sounds of light footsteps came closer I could see Sten lower his head as if the newcomer was smaller than him.

Connor came into view eying the Qunari fearfully before turning to me. He was tense, that much I could see. He stood there a moment with his mouth slightly open as if struggling over what to say.

"Don't worry I won't bite" I said softly. "I have a helm on and I can't reach you." I chuckled at my own joke hoping to ease soothe his fear.

Conner's face brightened at my joke and he relaxed enough to open up. He continually thanked me for my help and that he wanted to learn miracles so he could save other mages possessed as well. I didn't have the heart to tell him he couldn't learn. He asked where I came from and I had to dodge the answer and he knew that I was being untruthful to him. His face fell and he informed me that the wardens had returned before he left.

"Hopefully Neria will let me out." I stood up and stretched twisting my arms behind my back easing the tension from my shoulders.

"Maybe." Sten rumbled.

An hour after Conner left, the door to the dungeon slammed open. Stomping footsteps made their way to my cell and revealed a profoundly irritated Neria if her eyes were anything to go by. She completely ignored Sten's nod of respect and came right up to my cell door.

"Can you kill spellcasters with ease?" Neria asked without any greeting of sorts. Her normal blue mage robes were singed along the sleeves along with slashes across the lower portion exposing a fair bit of her pale legs.

"...My armor is resistant to magic to a degree so..yes?" I answered confusedly. "I thought you gathered the mages?" I leaned on the cell door with my forearms hanging through the bars.

"Not really no but I will get to that in a minute." Neria said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "First I had to get in a screaming match with the Templar Knight Commander to even enter the tower. When I finally got in he forgot to tell me about the blood mages taking control and becoming abominations and slaughtering each other indiscriminately." Neria gestured to her damaged clothes. "This is from us climbing my former home and having to kill most of my former colleagues and those they enslaved to their will." Neria's face was twisted in irritation as if it was the most inconvenient thing in the world to have damaged robes, but I could see it was a front. Her thin chest was heaving. She was a hair from having a panic attack and her eyes were drowning with pain and sorrow.

"I know it's little comfort but..I'm sorry." I hesitated. She needed comfort but she also needed to put her decision behind her. "You made your decision and you need to accept that you did the best you could. With their deaths you can hope that you have won a chance to save more lives."

"But I killed them all.." Neria whispered clutching at her arms. "All of the mages except for two and one was made tranquil right before my eyes."

Silence filled the dungeon as I stood there dumbfounded at what she and her companions had done to her former home.

"Why did they all have to die?"

"Most of the mages that survived the initial demon infestation were blood mages." Neria shrugged her eyes glistening. "Templars don't forgive that. Those that weren't blood mages were hunted and killed by the demons…" Her voice hitched and she wiped at her eyes. "Even the children.."

Before she could continue I punched the cell lock crushing it around my hand and destroying the mechanism. I tore the lock off of the cell and the bar holding it shut and stepped out of my cell for the first time in a week. I strode over to Neria and wrapped my arms around her, her head barely topping my chest. "That's enough..you must stop dwelling on your failure, learn from it and move forward." I said into her short brown hair. "I know it hurts now but it will fade, from a gaping wound to a small scar." Neria's breathing hitched and a small choked cry came forth. She returned my hug before letting go wiping her eyes free of moisture.

Neria leaned away from me punched my armored chest. "Leliana said that to Alistair when he was moping over Duncan on the way back from Haven" Her eyes while still red glittered with amusement. "Copying her platitudes isn't going to win you points with me."

I shrugged with a chuckle. "If the glove fits." I released the Elven girl and backed up out of her personal space. "Besides Leliana used that one on me as well, it's like she comes ready with useless words."

"Ouch lay off of her she's useful." Neria laughed with a small smile. "She's a little self-righteous about her faith but she is a good and reliable person." I gazed at her smile and felt one creep onto my face even though she couldn't see it.

I'll take your word for it." I replied lightly. "So why did you ask if I can fight spellcasters with ease?"

Neria's smile slipped away and her eyes hardened. "Come on I will explain when we get upstairs." As I followed her out of the dungeon I could hear Sten following us. I turned and noticed him staring intently at the back of Neria's head as he climbed the steps behind us. There was something about his gaze that bothered me; it almost looked like he was angry. I resolved to keep an eye on the giant as we entered Redcliff castle proper.

"Enough."

Neria stopped and turned. "Enough what?" An open tome of primal magic lay forgotten in her hands.

"We will turn around and return to your duty Warden." Sten rumbled with his jaw clenched in irritation. "You have done nothing but waste time when we should be fighting the blight." The giant's eyes narrowed in disdain. "You are unfit for leading."

All of us were stunned by the Qunari's derision, most of all Neria. Her thin features fell in puzzlement before contorting to anger. She placed her closed fists on her hips. "Why do you think I am unfit Sten?" She questioned mockingly her voice climbing into a higher octave. "Tell me of your experience fighting the Blight and exactly how it should go."

"Not like this." Sten grumbled as he stepped closer to the Elf. His eyes smoldered with irritation.

"So who would you propose lead then Oh Wise One?" Neria questioned still in that high contemptuous tone she used before.

"Since you are unfit and the other warden is unwilling so I will lead." Sten replied. He crossed his arms in defiance of his smaller superior daring her to say otherwise.

"Sten she is the Grey Warden and you will let her fight the Blight in the way she sees fit." I said as Alistair and I both took position on either side of his comrade. I tightened my grip on Bramd causing the gauntlets to squeak in protest. Neria shot a quick glance at me with a barely hidden smirk.

"What he said. Now drop this or leave." Alistair stated firmly. His intense eyes were locked on the giant's. "None of us would follow you even if you took command from Neria."

"Sten we do this so Morrigan can help us more effectively; So that she doesn't have to worry about her abomination of a mother trying to possess her." Neria pleaded. "Afterwards we're going to swing by Ostagar to spy on the Darkspawn and we will be heading to Orzammar ok? I'll even buy you cookies on the way." Neria had a hopeful look on her face as she waited for Sten's answer.

I smiled a bit at her blatant attempt at bribing her Qunari follower but awaited his answer.

Sten stared at Neria for a minute before his arms fell in defeat from his chest. "...Very well." He strode away to scout ahead, farther up the path past Leliana and our newest addition Wynne.

Alistair, Neria, and I all relaxed and followed after him. "Maker I do not have the patience to deal with Sten sometimes." Neria sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. She looked at me with that small smirk again. "Way to be subtle about threatening him Garl." I chuckled in amusement but didn't say anything.

"What was that about anyway? I know we aren't exactly sprinting to Orzammar to recruit the Dwarves but we aren't being lazy about it?" Alistair questioned. He paused for a moment and looked to me with a puzzled look. "Are we?"

"Not to my knowledge. You didn't stay more than a day at Redcliff when you came to pick me up." I replied with certainty. "Maybe he believes you are unfit because of you being upset over the decisions you have had to make?"

Neria shrugged and we walked in silence as our group caught up to the others. She called for Wynne's attention and asked her some question about magic, I wasn't paying attention.

Morrigan was staying behind at Redcliff to reduce the risk of being possessed during the battle, it seemed hypocritical to me for her to ask us to slay a legend and she sit back and relax but I didn't have any say in the matter. I was a barely tolerated member of the party, which made Neria's willingness to let me hug her quite strange.

"So why did you let me out of the dungeon?" I queried suddenly. Neria left Redcliff fuming that I had withheld information about myself and when she returned she immediately let me out so I was mildly curious.

Neria looked up from her conversation with Wynne and the small smile on her face slipped. "Well I figured that a half-formed demon would be useful in defeating an abomination. I'm still mad don't get me wrong but I understand why you kept it from us."

Wynne's eyebrows crept up at Neria's words. "What do you mean a half-formed demon?"

"The short version of the story is that my lover gave her soul to the Old one, the first demon, and became an Archdemon of considerable power which attracted the attention of many demon slayers. I defended her from them and gave their souls to her for increased strength, speed, endurance and the like to better protect her." My voice pitched lower as a bit of sadness rode my words. "The more souls I gave her, the more demonic I became until I was finally killed and so was she interrupting the process." I sighed and shifted Bramd to a more comfortable position. "It was my greatest shame failing to protect her, but there wasn't any other way it could have ended."

Wynne stared at me with confusion in her eyes. "How are you standing here if you were killed?"

"My soul was snared by the Monumental, the being that holds my homeland together, and sent here to Fereldan for some purpose. I appeared inside the gauntlet of Andraste and that's where I met Neria and her companions." I motioned to the elven mage who smiled at my words. "With the guardian urging them to allow me to accompany them into the gauntlet we made our way through and secured the sacred ashes. I used mine to regain my body and here I am." I finished.

I withheld what the Monumental told me though. _You are...insurance in case the demon slayer turns against us_. It was infuriating how it used everyone that passes through the Nexus with the aid of the Maiden in Black.

"That is an..interesting story" Wynne stated after a moment. "Thank you for telling me." She inclined her head in thanks and motioned to Neria. The two mages outpaced me and I found myself walking next to the golem.

Neria led the way into the Korcari wilds as she remembered the path far more clearly than Alistair. We followed winding paths that didn't seem to actually lead anywhere; rather they seemed to go in circles and cross themselves over and over again. The trees grew older the further we travelled and seemed to huddle over our path as we closed on our destination. I noticed that the sounds of wildlife seemed to die a down the further into the Wilds that we went, as if nature steered clear of whatever lurked within. All I could do was prepare myself and hope my companions were ready as well.

"So this is it?" I asked Neria as we climbed the ridge. It gave us a clear view of a small hut on the other side of a small marsh. The hut looked worn from the elements but sturdy. The smell of the marsh was thick in the warm afternoon sun.

Neria nodded and motioned everyone closer to her at the edge of the marsh. "Alright, Morrigan needs us to kill her mother to prevent her being possessed." Neria gave a blood thirsty smile. "Are you up for killing the legendary Witch of the Wilds?" Everyone gave resolute looks and nods; except for Shale….the golem simply sighed as if inconvenienced by the mere thought of helping.

"Alright here is the plan: Garl, Shale and Sten will take point and keep her attention while Alistair will use his Templar abilities and neutralize her magic and provide martial support wherever needed." I nodded and unslung my shield from my back.

"Wynne and I will provide healing and support from a few yards back, Leliana will provide ranged support." Neria continued. "Did you concoct some magebane?" She asked Leliana. The redhead nodded and pulled a vial from a pouch on her armor. "Yes, it will take a moment to take effect but I believe that we should be able to defeat her easily."

Neria nodded. "Alright, let's do this." She walked along the marsh's shoreline heading for the hut.

Our company followed along behind her trying to keep quiet despite Shale's lack of care where it stomped. We eventually came to dry ground surrounding the hut and readied ourselves. Surely she had heard us clanking as we approached. I debated pulling my Blue Blood sword but Bramd would be simpler to wield, and much more satisfying to use.

We stood there outside Flemeth's hut waiting for her to come investigate our approach. The amount of noise we made should have let her know she had guests. Both Alistair and I had our hands on our blades while Sten already had his out and in hand ready to swing. Neria and Wynne both had their staffs and Leliana had her bow at the ready with the poison gleaming on the tip.

"Can I help you?" A voice rasped from behind Leliana. The redhead gave a squeak of fright and jumped.

I whirled around to find an old woman standing behind all of us but mere feet from the bard. The redhead paled and moved away quickly as if the woman, that had to be Flemeth, was about to burst into flame. Flemeth smirked maliciously at Leliana as she retreated before turning to consider the rest of us. Neria shoved past me to stand in front of the witch. "I know that you plan to possess Morrigan after the Blight ends."

"Is that so?" I shuddered at Flemeth's words; her voice reminded me of a snake playing with a mouse before it strikes. "Why is it any concern of yours whether I take her? Once the Blight is ended she is of no use to you." Flemeth mused as she stared down at the warden. She snorted and shook her head. Her voice dropped into a low hiss. "It does not matter, what do you intend to do about me and my...intentions for Morrigan?"

Neria didn't respond her silence and her hard eyes betraying her intentions. "Bah! You intend to challenge me!?" Flemeth laughed. The witch crossed her arms in defiance. "You would slay an old woman at the behest of her daughter all because of what she might do?" Flemeth's eyes took on a piercing quality. "That sounds like the reasoning that Templars use to justify the rite of Tranquility."

I could almost hear Neria's teeth groaning in stress from how hard she was clenching her jaw. "There is a big difference between us and the Templars." She hissed. I could see the fury burning in her bright green eyes. Her fingers were wreathed in fire as she struggled to control herself.

Flemeth turned her bright eyes to me and gave a knowing smile. "And what does a former servant of the Old One think of this? Should I be put down like a rabid dog because I might bite? What of yourself Ser Garl?"

Her words stunned me. I didn't expect her to know of my past and it showed in my delayed answer. "...You intend to take your daughter's body; I am very different from you. I have changed my ways." I shifted no longer at ease.

"Only because you failed to protect Astraea and she was slain." Flemeth replied. Her eyes grew curious. "I wonder: if you had the chance, would you have tried to save what little humanity you had left? Would you have turned on her to do so?"

"No...She was everything to me..I could never have stood against her." A familiar feeling of melancholy filled my chest. "I always stood by her."

Flemeth smiled a cruel and vicious smile. "And if I could return her to you?"

I froze. My melancholy faded before growing into anger that smoldered, threatening to explode into an inferno. "You can't, she is dead and gone. Don't you dare speak as if you can change that," A pang of grief resounded in my soul.

"You carry her soul on your hip, you know this." She motioned to the white iron blade I carried with me. "I can show you how to awaken her; all she needs is a suitable body and there are" she sent a pointed look at Leliana and Neria. "Two in our presence."

I turned to look at the bard and the mage, my heart racing...I could have her back?...Neria stared at me uncertainly, her fingers twitching as if ready to throw a spell. Leliana had a look of horror on her face and shook her head violently side to side in revulsion.

An image appeared in my mind of holding Neria, of loving her and knowing it was Astraea...The thought of my love being in my arms again...my heart ached for it. My hands shook and my gauntlets squeaked in protest as I clenched my fist around Bramd.

"Don't listen to her Garl!" Neria shouted. She pulled her fist back and thrust it forward spitting lightning at the Witch of the Wilds.

The lightning struck Flemeth and vanished in a spark of magic. The Witch smiled maliciously. "Foolish girl you bite at what you do not comprehend."

Flemeth shuddered and spoke a word I could not comprehend. Her form rippled and stretched as she started to glow red with fire. She fell to her hands and knees as she grew with protrusions sprouting from her back. Everyone but me raised their weapons and took their positions. I was conflicted...so conflicted. A roar resounded through the clearing, preceded by the sound of swords coming from their sheaths.

"Garl help!" Neria cried as she flung a fireball at the dragon without effect, clearly having her opponent turn into a legendary beast didn't rattle her much. Sten rushed forward swinging his greatsword from around his back and burying it deep into the dragon's ankle eliciting a roar of pain. An arrow flew into its open maw piercing the back of its throat. Despite its wound it inhaled and unleashed an inferno that washed over the battlefield.

Shale ignored the fire, relying on its stone skin to protect it as it charged Flemeth's legs only to be kicked into the marsh.

Sten caught fire and bellowed in pain for a moment before a shield appeared around him and his wounds started to heal. He charged back towards Flemeth with Alistair following with his shield raised, the Templar unharmed due to his shield.

"Damn it Garl please!" Neria called as lightning danced between her fingertips gathering into a small thundercloud. Her face was scrunched up in concentration before she flung her hands into the air releasing her mana. Lightning struck from the sky crashing into Flemeth's causing her wings to spasm and smack Sten into the dirt.

Alistair rushed to cover Sten planting his feet firmly before the dragon as it roared its challenge. Flemeth's head shot forward like a viper attempting to bite the warden but he caught her jaws with his shield. As she bit down trying to crush him Alistair buried a foot of steel in her nose drawing blood.

I watched as my companions fought for their lives against this living legend feeling torn...they let me join them for a short time and it eased the emptiness left by Astraea. They gave me companionship, if not friendship, all they asked for was aid in battle. Flemeth however offered a chance to bring my beloved back to life. She already knew how to shed her body like a cocoon, could she teach me to how to revive a dormant soul? But would Astraea permit someone to be harmed just so she could live? How would she react to being brought back to life by the one that failed to protect her from the demon slayer?

_No...There is only one answer and you knew it before you even considered Flemeth's offer. Astraea I will be a little longer. _ I dropped my shield into the soft earth and grasped Bramd with both hands. _Souls of the dead that I have consumed give me your strength..._

I stepped forward and exploded into a sprint barreling towards the combatants. I pumped my legs as hard as I could to close the distance between us. When I was twenty feet from Alistair and Flemeth I leapt high into the air; higher than the dragon's shoulders with Bramd raised high above my head prepared to strike.

As I started to descend Flemeth noticed me and released Alistair and tried to dodge. Too fast I brought my warhammer smashing into her nose crushing it into the dirt with the force of a falling star, the bones of her nose snapped violently along with the teeth under it.

She yanked her head away reeling in pain before she swiped with her fore claw, slashing into the dirt as I rolled out of the way.

Sten came out of nowhere and in a fury shoved his massive blade deep through the bones of her claw and into the dirt pinning her in place. Flemeth roared in fury and tugged her claw free of the greatsword pulling the giant off balance. She reared back on two legs yanking the massive sword out of her claw with her teeth and discarding it. The greatsword flew into the trees smashing through the branches with a crash.

Before she could drop on all fours, I charged forward faster than humanly possible swinging Bramd for Flemeth's back knee. Flemeth leapt back out of reach with a mighty flap of her wings, the gust of wind stopping my charge.

Flemeth stood with her back legs pressed up against the trees on the edge of the clearing with draconic blood dripping from her teeth. Her head lowered to chest height and as her eyes scanned our party a low rumble could be heard coming from her. She held her injured claw close to her chest. Her alien eyes almost took an amused look before her head reared back sucking in air.

I braced myself for the inferno that was sure to come when a pale yellow aura enveloped me and Alistair. A sensation followed where I could feel my reaction time quickening followed by the urge to move. Alistair and I charged forward faster than possible as Flemeth thrust her head forward letting fire fall from her mouth. I leapt over the inferno while Alistair hid behind his shield. As I came down with Bramd at the ready Flemeth stopped her attack to pull her head out of the way of my warhammer, Alistair took the opportunity to charge forward and slash deep into her uninjured claw. I landed in front of Alistair feeling Bramd's weight starting to take its toll on me. I dropped the Bramd into the dirt and pulled Blue Blood from its sheath reveling in its feather-light weight.

Flemeth was crouched low to the ground hissing through her mangled teeth trying to put as little pressure on her claws as possible. She curled her neck in defensively, her eyes shining with pain. She roared in defiance deafening my ears as Alistair and I charged, our speed enhanced by Haste.

Lightning appeared on our blades giving them an unearthly blue thanks to Wynne followed by a lightning bolt from Neria crashing into Flemeth's face. A storm of ice appeared whirling around the dragon, slowing its movements as both Alistair and I closed on it.

I leaped into the air again this time flying straight for Flemeth's scaly chest. I crashed into it and shoved the Blue Blood sword deep into her forcing a fountain of blood to pour out over my gauntlets followed by the lightning enchantment coursing deep within her flesh. She shuddered and brought her chest crashing to the ground trying to crush me. I let go of my sword and leapt away. She brought her head low and attempted to spit fire when Alistair attacked.

The warden stabbed deep into the underside of her neck before ripping his blade free in a gush of blood. He followed up by a flurry of slashes into the base of her neck cutting into the muscles holding her head up.

Flemeth's head crashed into the dirt no longer able to keep it up. Her head fell on its side with one eye facing the sky cloudy with pain. I stepped close to her head followed by Wynne, Leliana, Neria, and Alistair. I could hear Sten crashing through the brush desperately searching for his Asala as he called it. I would have to speak to him about abandoning a battle for a blade. I could also hear Shale swearing as it thrashed and tried to bully its way out of the water.

The pain filling Flemeth's draconic eye was overwhelming to a pitying degree.

Before I could do anything about it malice and amusement took the place of the pain and a fire consumed the dragon leaving Flemeth in her true form. Flemeth was still in her homespun dress broken and bloody from her wounds. She lunged forth grabbing onto me and pulling me into an embrace with an iron grip. She gasped in pain into my ear as I struggled to push her away. Neria and Alistair grabbed onto her shoulders and struggled to pry her off.

"The fog comes again Garl of Vinland." She whispered. "I hope you are ready as I am." I stopped fighting at her words listening intently. "See you in Kirkwall my dear." She let go and the two wardens fell over surprised at her lack of resistance.

Flemeth's body disintegrated into dust in the wardens' hands leaving them dumbstruck.

"Did...did we kill her?" Alistair asked timidly. He had a bit of blood in his hair turning his sandy blond hair a dark red. "That was too easy..it's not just me thinking that right?" He looked between all of us. "Right?"

"I think we did kill her" Neria said in a low voice. "just… not permanently." She added with an uneasy tone to her voice.

"Wonderful we have an angry abomination that can't be killed that eventually will try to find us and feed us our entrails." Alistair sighed throwing his hands up in the air. He stomped over to Flemeth's hut and kicked the door in and entered.

"Garl." Wynne asked in a low voice. "What did she tell you?" Her eyes were weary from using so much magic but they were alert.

I lifted the Blue Blood sword out of the dust and shook the remains of Flemeth from it before placing it in its sheath. "She said the Fog comes again.." I let my voice die in hopelessness. This world would go the way of Boletaria and I didn't know where to start.

Neria froze at my words and Wynne stared uncomprehending at me. "You mean the one that swallowed Boletaria?"

I strode over to my discarded Dark Silver shield. "Yes. It means that the Demon Slayer that killed me and Astraea only sought power..." My hands shook at the despair enveloping me. I had convinced myself that her death meant something; that Astraea died so that the Old One could be defeated. "And he has taken our place as an Archdemon at the Old One's side." I hung my head.

Neria bit her lip before turning to meet Alistair who came out of the hut carrying a grimoire. "Here's the damn book that Morrigan wanted." He tossed it to Neria who caught it with a frown. She tucked it into her satchel before going to help Shale get out of the marsh. Sten emerged from the tree line carrying his sword in his arms and followed Neria to the water.

I sat down in the dirt suddenly weary of everything. More than anything I wanted to sleep. Not the sleep of the living but the sleep of the dead, unresponsive and everlasting. I didn't want to fight the Old One if it came to Thedas, I had experienced its power through Astraea...and I was not enough for it. I haven't told Neria and Alistair but I seek my death fighting the Blight. If I was successful then they would be defenseless against the Fog. I caressed the hilt of the Blue Blood sword and tears fell from my eyes. Why must I do this alone Astraea...? Grief and loneliness tugged at my heart, I almost wished that I had accepted Flemeth's offer to see Astraea again.. I sighed and clasped my hands in prayer. _Old one of you can hear my I'm coming for you..I don't want to nor do I care about this world, but I will stop you for Astraea because she would urge me to protect these people. Prepare your servants, I will take their souls and eventually yours._

**Read and Review, tell me what you think please!**


End file.
